The Solid Snake Chronicles: The Mario Saga
by SeththeGreat
Summary: Snake is a newcomer in the Smash Brothers Universe. Though he tries not to attract to much attention, he receives waves of it when he accepts an open ended challenge toward the newcomers made by Mario. Now Snake must train for his first Smash Bros match, against one of the greatest fighters it has to offer. Does he have what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Solid Snake woke up and without hesitation began to get ready for the rest of the day. It was an important day for him no doubt. Today he had to begin training for his first fight at the end of the week. He would be spending most of his time honing his craft, as he was very concerned about his opponent's fighting abilities. His opponent was Mario, whom he was booked in a match with after he accepted a challenge made to any of the newcomers last night at a party.

**Last Night**

The party was thrown in honor of all the newcomers to the roster. Snake isn't a party person in any sense of the word, but he was one of the new arrivals so he was required to attend. As the guests enjoyed the refreshments and food and were doing whatever they considered fun, Snake stood at the back of the room, away from everyone else. He wasn't looking for conversation, he just wanted this party to be over with and done. So time went on, nobody talked to him, and he didn't speak with anyone. As the party was nearing its end, everyone sat down as the Veteran Smashers shared a few words they had to say. The final speech was from Mario, the world famous plumber. From what Snake heard about Mario, he was a nice, humble, down to earth guy. He assumed the Italian would be giving a motivational speech to him and the other newcomers. He was wrong…

This wasn't a speech. Mario was flat out issuing a challenge to the newcomers. He knew what was going on. This was a fear tactic. Mario was trying to intimidate them, make them feel like he was invincible and there was no chance they could win. His reasoning as to why he was such a great fighter was his decade long tenure with the Smash Bros.

"So? Any challengers?" Mario asked after his arrogant speech.

The other veteran smashers looked at him disgust, very much disapproving of his actions. Snake looked to the boy sitting on the left of him. It was Lucas, and he was shaking in fear of the narcissistic plumber. Snake had seen and heard enough.

"Yeah, I'll fight you." Snake answered from out of the crowd.

The room was filled with the sound of gasps. People were shocked, surprised. Nobody could believe that someone had finally stood up and accepted Mario's challenge. Ironically, Mario was shocked more than anyone else. He really didn't expect anyone to accept the challenge. Especially not this giant of a man.

Snake got out of his chair and began making his way toward the stage where Mario was. He had caught the attention of the veterans, all observing Snake to see what he was going to do next. Snake stood boldly in front of Mario. One could say that he was "face-to-face" with Mario, except Mario's head only reached Snake's stomach. So Snake looked down at his opponent.

"I'll fight you at the end of the week, if you want." Snake offered.

"HAHA! What do you know about fighting new guy?" Mario laughed.

"More than you think." Snake answered sternly.

Mario now realized that this wasn't a joke. This new guy was serious about fighting him. Mario wasn't looking to have a match this week but he didn't want to look like a coward.

"Alright. You're on pal." Mario said, his voice trembling with anger.

The two shook hands. Not out of respect, but purely as a symbol to seal the deal.

**Present**

Snake went into the Training Mode room. Very high tech to say the least. Snake would go in a room, and a virtual environment would be created around him, as well as an A.I. opponent. The A.I.'s behavior could be determined. It could do nothing, block, jump, move, or attack given the orders. Snake set the AI to fight, and the difficulty to "Impossible". Snake walked into the training room. Shortly after, Samus Aran came to the Training room. She wanted to get some rounds in as well but she would have to wait. She looked at a screen that showed who was currently using the Training Room, and saw that it was Snake. She looked down and saw that the AI was set to fight.

"Guy must be pretty confident in himself." She concluded.

Then to her absolute shock, she saw that he had set the difficulty to "Impossible".

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed.

Was this guy crazy? The Impossible difficulty was exactly what it said it was…impossible. The AI was unable to be defeated, and it would dish out loads of damage. The only reason it was programmed was to punish people who had broken the rules.

She immediately pressed the intercom button to where Snake could hear her. She also checked how his fight was going. Needless to say, Snake wasn't doing well.

"Are you insane?! You set the AI difficulty to Impossible. That's not a level for the great fighters to train with! That level is unbeatable, the AI won't respond to your attacks!" Samus berated.

"I…I…know!" Snake managed to blurt out as he was blocking and receiving blows from the AI.

Samus was dumbstruck at this.

"Then why the hell are you fighting it?!" Samus asked.

"Well…I'm not fighting it. You can't fight this thing. You can only take damage from it." Snake responded with sincerity.

"So that's it then? You're just going to stand there, block some blows, and take damage from it?"

"Yep." Snake answered.

"For how long?" Samus asked with concern.

"As long as I can stand…"

Samus sighed with frustration. She honestly was worried about the guy. What if he had gotten injured before the match. She wasn't going to admit it, but she and the other veterans think Snake has a great chance against Mario, and what they wouldn't give to see the day where that arrogant Italian gets his ass handed to him and is embarrassed in front of everyone. She tried to convince Snake to step out of the booth, but the mercenary would not listen.

**3 Hours Later**

3 Hours had passed and Snake was still on his feet, bloodied and bruised in the face. Originally being seen just by Samus, the entire room was now filled with spectators watching this seemingly unending fight. The AI seemed to have lost its energy, staggering along with Snake.

"Why…why do you continue to stand? Why do you refuse to accept your inevitable defeat?" The AI questioned for the first time since its creation.

"You can beat me…come on, you just got to keep trying." Snake said egging the AI on.

"I know that I can defeat you." The AI claimed with arrogance. "However, according to your current status, if I continue to fight you, your body will give in and you will die. This would be a direct violation of my protocols against killing humans and other living beings."

"So what happens now?" Snake asked.

"Now you return to the lobby, and preferably get some good rest. You took a hell of a beating, but the fact that you lived means that in a sense…you beat me."

The AI teleported out of sight.

"Good bye Snake." The AI said from a distance.

And in that moment, Snake was teleported in the middle of the room filled with spectators. They all began cheering for Snake and his victory. Snake on the other hand, wasn't feeling too great. All the injuries from the battle were finally beginning to kick in. He could feel them and they hurt. He began making his way to his room. He didn't want to wait for the elevator so he went up the stairs. He was clutching his ribcage as he was moving. As soon as he made his way up the stairs, he happened to run into two familiar faces. Princess Peach and Zelda, the two women he rescued on the Halberd. They both looked horrified.

"S…S…nake…are…are you alright?" Peach asked with her voice trembling.

As she asked the question, Snake began coughing up blood, much to the horror of the princesses.

"I'm…fine…"

But as he finished, he blacked out and collapsed to the ground. Slipping in and out of consciousness, the last thing Snake saw before he went unconscious was a hospital team putting him up on a stretcher. Doctors went to work on Snake's major injuries while he was out cold. Cracked ribs, broken nose, and a concussion among other things. Now all that was left to do was for Snake to wake up.


	2. Knight in Sneaking Armor

**The Next Day; at a hospital**

Snake began waking up from his comatose state. He slowly opened his eyes. After blinking a few times, He put his hands to his face and began wiping his eyes.

"You're awake!" Peach cried joyfully, appearing in front of Snake out of seemingly nowhere.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Snake screamed after being startled.

Snake used his hands to clear his vision. He could now make out that it was Peach who had surprised him.

"Oh god I'm really sorry Snake! I didn't mean to scare you! I was just excited that you finally woke up and…" Peach apologized and rambled.

"Peach its fine. It's all right." Snake assured the princess to put her at ease.

"Are you sure?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm alright."

Peach sighed with relief and calmed down.

"How long have I been out?" Snake asked.

"It's only been a few hours." Peach answered.

"That's good to hear."

"Would you like some tea?" Peach asked with a smile, holding out a cup of tea towards Snake.

"Uh…"

Snake wasn't a big fan of tea. However he didn't want to refuse to drink the beverage as the Princess was kind enough to actually make him tea.

"Sure, I'll take some tea."

Peach handed Snake the tea and Snake began to takes sips of it. To his surprise, the tea tasted great.

"This is very good." Snake complimented.

Peach giggled and blushed at the complimented.

"Thank you."

Something came to Snake's mind as he was enjoying his tea. Why did he have a visitor? He barely knew or spoke to anyone here. He didn't really consider anybody as a friend yet.

"Don't take offense to this but…why exactly are you here?" Snake asked bluntly.

Peach didn't take the question personally, much to Snake's relief.

"Well you collapsed right in front of me. I was worried, I was scared for you." Peach answered.

"That's a legitimate reason to be concerned, and you did what most people would do by bringing me to the hospital. But now that I'm in the hospital, why are you visiting me? You could have just left after you brought me in. So why didn't you?" Snake questioned.

"Well…I…"

Peach bit her lip nervously. She just paused in the middle of her sentence.

"Well what? It's ok, you can tell me?" Snake affirmed.

"I…want to be your friend." Peach answered and giggled.

Snake was dumbstruck at what he heard. It wasn't what he expected to hear. Then again, he really didn't know what to expect to hear.

"You want to be my friend?" Snake asked, wanting to make sure he heard the woman right.

"Yeah. If that's ok with you?" Peach replied cheerfully.

He definitely heard her right. He still didn't understand though.

"Why do you want to be my friend? I'm the new guy, why would a veteran like you want to spend time with me?" Snake asked.

"Well that's just it. You're new around here, so you don't know anybody here. I'd imagine that would be very uncomfortable."

She was definitely right about that. Snake didn't know anyone, and didn't know much about this place.

"So I just thought that you could use a friend. Someone to show you around and introduce you to the others."

Snake couldn't believe the amount of kindness that this woman was exuding.

"You're a very kind and selfless lady you know?" Snake complimented causing Peach to blush.

Snake extended his hand for a handshake.

"Friends?" Snake offered.

Ignoring the handshake, Peach tightly squeezed Snake into a hug.

"Friends!" Peach squealed with joy.

He wasn't going to let her know, but the hug was putting Snake in excruciating pain due to his injuries. Peach finally let go of Snake.

"OH THANK GOD!" He thought to himself.

Moments later, the doctor entered the room.

"Ah! The patient has woken up! This is very good!" The doctor said with a familiar Italian accent.

Snake looked over to the doctor, and saw that it was none other than Mario, his future opponent. Or at least he thought.

"It can't be…" Snake muttered.

"Oh Snake, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Mario!" Peach said with excitement.

"I believe we've already met." Snake said with a bitter tone of voice.

"Actually, I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure of meeting each other until now."

Snake was perplexed. Either Mario is suffering from amnesia, or he's playing mind games with him.

"What are you talking about? We met last night at the party." Snake reminded.

"No, I was here during the party. You were at the party and I heard you challenged Mario to a match. Surely that will be a great match. I'm so excited!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

"What the hell are you saying ?! You are Mario!" Snake proclaimed.

"No Snake, this is Doctor Mario. He's not Mario." Peach informed him.

"But that is Mario! He looks just like Mario!" Snake said extremely confused.

"No Snake. He's a clone character. So he is technically Mario, but he's a completely different character." Peach responded.

Snake was flabbergasted at what he was hearing.

"That doesn't make any sense at all, but then again my brother possessing someone through his arm doesn't make any sense either, so I'll just take your word for it." Snake said.

"Your brother did what?" Peach asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing. Uh…let's go Peach." Snake declared and walked out the door with Peach following.

Peach gave Snake a tour of the many universes of Smash Brothers. She started with her kingdom.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Snake!" Peach greeted.

"Jeez, this place is big…What's with all the walking mushroom people? Are they the citizens?" Snake asked.

"Those are Toads, and yes they are citizens." Peach answered.

"What about humans?"

"Humans?"

"Yeah humans. Are there any human citizens besides Mario and Luigi?"

"Uh…No."

"You're a human right?" Snake asked.

"Of course." Peach responded.

"So a kingdom of mushroom people…I mean Toads, ruled by a human princess. That's a new one."

After 30 minutes of traveling the city, Peach brought Snake to her Castle.

"Finally, we have the castle. This is where I live!" She said.

Snake looked up and saw a mural of the Princess holding her hands together.

"I never would have guessed." Snake replied sarcastically.

Snake looked around the courtyard and noticed something strange. There was no one there. There were no guards posted or anything. No security.

"Peach why aren't there any guards in the courtyard?"

"Guards? I don't have any guards." Peach answered.

"You're the princess and you don't have any guards?!" Snake asked in shock.

"No, I never thought about having guards."

Snake was baffled. He couldn't believe the amount of danger the princess was putting herself in.

"Peach do you know what being a princess classifies you as?" Snake quizzed the princess.

Peach replied with a shrug, not knowing what Snake was talking about.

"You're a high priority target." Snake informs her.

"Meaning?" Peach asked still clueless as to what Snake was getting at.

"It means there you're susceptible to kidnapping. Being the Princess, people will know that the Kingdom will pay a ransom for your safe release. Has anything like that ever occurred?"

"Well, Bowser kidnaps me quite often, but never for the reason that you're talking about."

"So, he kidnaps you…just for kicks." Snake concluded.

As he pondered over this, the ground shook. Not a moment later, it shook again. Due to the pacing from each shake, Snake deduced that these were the result of footsteps coming from a heavy source.

"Oh god no! It's Bowser!" Peach cried.

Snake looked to the sound of the footsteps and saw the Koopa King. Peach hid behind Snake and held onto him. Snake was confused by at her actions.

"Why are you hugging me? Shouldn't you go find someplace to hide?" Snake suggested. It was the logical thing for her to do in his mind.

"I'm…I'm…I'm scared…" Peach cried and held Snake tighter. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I thought Mario always comes and protects you from getting kidnapped."

"No, he doesn't protect me…he just comes to rescue me after I've been kidnapped."

"_She's been kidnapped multiple times and not once has Mario thought that it might be a good idea to prevent it from happening in the first place!? Where's his damn common sense!?" _Snake thought to himself.

At this point, Snake felt obligated to protect the poor princess from begin captured yet again. Bowser approached Snake and the Princess.

"Hahaha! What's this? The princess has herself a new knight in shining armor?" Bowser mocked.

"I don't think you have any business here, and I don't want any trouble. So I think it'd be best if you just left." Snake stated bluntly.

"Look, normally I would maim anyone who got in the way of me kidnapping the Princess. However, I understand that your new here, so let me explain the routine to you. I come here, I capture the Princess, take her far away from here, and then Mario comes to try to save her. So just step aside so I can do my job and I won't hurt you." Bowser suggested.

"Snake, let him take me." Peach requested.

"What!?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again. So I'll let him take me so he won't fight you."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't think that will be necessary. Could you step aside please?" Snake asked.

Peach, looking very confused, did as Snake asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bowser snarled

In an instant, Snake pulled out a Stinger Missile launcher and launched a missile at Bowser. Traveling with great speed, the projectile made contact with Bowser's chest and exploded. Bowser was launched miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Snake holstered the weapon (God knows how) and looked around to see the Princess and Toads staring at him with disbelief at what just happened. It began to make Snake feel awkward.

"Uh…"

"HOORAY! THREE CHEERS FOR OUR KINGDOM'S SAVIOR, SOLID SNAKE!" The Toads screamed and rejoiced.

Peach ran up to Snake and hugged him tightly.

"You did it Snake! You saved me! You're a hero!" Peach cried with joy.

"I don't know about that…all I did was…"

He was stopped mid-sentence when Peach kissed him on the cheek. He was wide eyed from shock.

"What?" was all Snake could say.

"Come on inside, I'm going to bake you a cake!" Peach said and grabbed Snake's hand and led him inside.

"A cake? Why?"

"It's a tradition. I always bake a cake for the person the saves me." Peach answered.

"_Good lord? How many times has she been kidnapped. If it's enough to where a tradition is made from it, I'd say it's in the triple digits area." _

"Well I guess there's nothing wrong with a little cake…" Snake said.

"That's the spirit!" Peach cheered and smiled.

Peach and Snake sat down at the dining room table. Snake had already scarfed down his cake. He came in thinking he'd have a few bites. Then he tasted the cake and that changed.

"That was delicious. Thanks Peach."

"My pleasure." Peach smiled.

"Well I think I've overstayed my welcome so I'll be going now." Snake said and got out of his chair.

"Snake wait!" Peach called out.

"What is it?" Snake asked.

"I need…I need you to promise me something…"

Snake looked to Peach and let her know that she had his attention.

"Promise me that…that you'll beat Mario." She requested.

Snake was puzzled by the request.

"Mario is the guy who saved you countless times. I thought you'd be rooting for him. Why do want him to lose?" Snake questioned.

"Yes, he is a friend. But what he's doing is wrong; Year after year intimidating newcomers, just to satisfy his ego!" Peach responded.

Snake was silent. He agreed with the princess on this matter. He was irritated with Mario trying to induce fear in the other newcomers.

"But finally you, a newcomer, stood up to him and took him up on his challenge. You really became an inspiration to the newcomers that night, and you impressed many of the veterans."

"That's good to hear, but why is it so important that I win?" Snake asked.

"Because that jerk needs to be put in his place. Smash Brothers isn't a power game. There's no pecking order, and Mario needs to stop trying to make the newcomers feel like they're at the bottom of the food chain. So promise me that you'll beat him." Peach pleaded.

Snake pretended like he was thinking carefully about his next decision, but his mind was made up.

"Ok Peach. I promise." Snake said as he crossed his heart with his fingers.

Peach smiled and again kissed Snake on the cheek, confusing Snake once again as well as making his face red.

"You really are a hero Mr. Snake. Good night." She said and left the room.

Snake made his way back to his apartment and quickly went to bed. He thought about the day and was also surprised at how fast his wounds had healed. Now that he was at one hundred percent, he would be able to get back to training the next day…


	3. Snake vs Samus

**Wednesday, 09:00 **

Snake woke up early in the morning as always. He never was a heavy sleeper. His old line of work didn't allow it. He immediately began training, starting with some stretches. After he finished stretching, he started making his way towards the weight room. However he was interrupted before he could do so.  
"_Hey, you!" _The voice of a female shouted. Snake turned to the direction of the voice to see that it was none other than Samus Aran, the famous bounty huntress and a veteran smasher. She was one of the original twelve as a matter of fact.

"_Are you talking to me_?" Snake asked.  
"_Yeah, come over here." _Samus demanded. Snake didn't question her order and walked over to the woman in the power suit.  
"_Do you need something?" _Snake asked out of curiosity.  
"_It just so happens that I do."_ Samus replied. "_I need a sparring partner. I got a match tomorrow and I need practice…so…"  
_"_I know where this is going._" Snake interrupted "_And the answer is yes. I'll be your sparring partner."  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get hurt before your big match." _Samus said with sarcasm._  
"I'll be fine, you just worry about yourself." _Snake retorted.  
Samus gave a small grin. She couldn't help but take a liking to the guy. He was confident about his fighting abilities, but he wasn't arrogant about it.  
"_All right then. Follow me Snake."_

* * *

Snake and Samus entered the training room. As the name suggest, this stage is used for training purposes only. There was nothing unique about this stage. It was just a white room with a Platform in the middle. No stage hazards, no gimmicks. It was the perfect place to hone your skills. Snake and Samus stood a few feet from each other and assumed their fighting position. Samus readied her arm cannon, while Snake took out his Stun Knife and went into the CQC position.  
"_So…I take it you're a blade fighter?"_ Samus asked as she observed the knife.  
"_No, I'm not." _Snake replied  
"_What's the knife for then?" _  
"_I'll tell you after the fight." _Snake said as a smirk grew on his face.

"_**GO!**__" _The announcer shouted.  
Snake dashed toward Samus. Samus shot a rocket from her arm cannon at her opponent. Snake ducked under the rocket and continued moving toward Samus. Samus aimed her arm cannon at Snake again, but Snake was closer to her then she thought. Before she fired a plasma shot, Snake slapped her arm out of the way, causing her to shoot towards the sky. Before she could retaliate, Snake grabbed hold of her arm and pushed her down with a powerful CQC slam. Snake stepped back and went back into the CQC fighting stance, and allowed Samus to get back up. Samus got up, rather surprised that Snake didn't make it a challenge for her. She went into a ball position and rolled towards Snake. Snake wasn't sure what to expect, so he wasn't prepared when Samus stood back up and punched him in the face with her arm cannon. Snake staggered from the impact of the punch. Samus followed up with a solid kick to the sternum, which knocked Snake onto his back. Snake was down but not out, and waited for Samus to walk towards him. Once she was close enough, he swung his legs in a windmill like fashion and swept Samus's leg out from under her. Snake and Samus got back on their feet simultaneously. Samus shot out an electric beam that grabs opponents at Snake. Snake dashed backwards and threw a grenade at the beam. The beam caught the grenade and retracted, bringing the grenade towards Samus.  
_"Oh shi-" _Samus muttered before being cut off by the explosion. The blast threw Samus into the air. Snake jumped towards her.  
"_Wait…I can jump?" _Snake thought as he leaped. He then unconsciously performed a double jump.  
"_I can double jump!?" _

Once Snake got close enough, he hit the air-born Samus with an axe kick, which slammed her to the ground. Although incredibly painful, Samus got up quickly. Just as Snake landed in front of her, she shot her plasma cannon, hitting Snake with a full charge. Snake was knocked back and landed on the ground with a large thud. After recovering, Snake took out some fire power of his own. He aimed his Nikita Remote Controlled Missile launcher, and fired a rocket. The rocket went straight for Samus. She didn't think much of it, and rolled out of its way.  
"_Ha! You're gonna have to do much better than that Snake!" _Samus boasted.  
Little did Samus know that Snake turned the missile around, and it hit her from behind. She was knocked towards Snake, who grabbed her in midair and slammed her to the ground with his CQC. She got up and hit Snake with a Screw Attack. Snake landed on his feet, and Samus did so just as fast. Snake went on the defensive, and began dodging several blows that Samus threw at him. Every now and then, Snake would hit Samus with two jabs after dodging an attack. Getting irritated with Snake's tactics, Samus shot a missile right at his feet, impossible for him to dodge. With an explosion hitting his legs, Snake fell on the floor. He looked up and saw Samus charging up what would be her "Final Smash". With no time to think, Snake instinctively activated a Cypher, and grabbed it as it carried him up in the air. He successfully avoid Samus Plasma Beam. The power of the beam took a toll on Samus, destroying her power suit and leaving her in the less protective Zero Suit.

As her power suit removed itself from her body, Samus let out a sigh of frustration. She took out her pistol that also worked as a plasma whip.  
"_All right…now let's get serious._" Samus taunted.  
She began firing at Snake, who was still holding onto the Cypher. He dodged the projectiles, but one shot managed to hit the Cypher. The shot short circuited the Cypher, and it began to spin out of control. Snake let go of the Cypher a few moments before it exploded. Snake landed on the ground feet first, and was then greeted by a dashing kick from Samus. Snake took a big step back from the blow, but realized there was no time to recuperate, as Samus was coming at him ready to attack. The two Smashers threw a kick at each other, with their legs colliding with each other. While both of them felt pain from their bones clashing together, Samus had it worse as Snake was much stronger than her without the suit. Samus winced from the pain. After shaking it off, she aimed her pistol at Snake. Snake's eyes widened and his survival instincts kicked in. He dashed at Samus, ducking under a shot from the pistol. Snake snatched the pistol from the bounty huntress and pushed her to the ground. He then disassembled her pistol, taking it apart piece by piece.

"_What the hell!?" _Samus barked in surprise.  
"_A good friend of mine once told me that only a fool would trust their life to a weapon. Hand to hand is the basis of all combat. So come on. No more weapons."_ Snake demanded as he threw away the pieces of Samus's handgun.  
Samus showed no fear, and the two Smashers began exchanging blows. Punching, kicking, and blocking went on for 5 minutes. Both of them were tired, and knew that it was time for the finishing blow. Samus didn't hesitate and decided to create an opening for the kill. She roundhouse kicked Snake on the side of the head, bringing Snake to his knees. Samus double jumped and performed her down-aerial, a kick that would shoot her down at Snake at the speed of a bullet. To her misfortune, Snake sidestepped the attack. Before she could react, Snake hit her straight in the face with a spinning back kick. She was knocked away from the platform. Samus reached for her pistol so she could use it's whip ability to perform a tether recovery. She realized that nothing was there, and that her gun had been disassembled. All she could do was fall, and that she did.

"_GAME!" _The announcer yelled.

* * *

The announcer proclaimed Snake to be the victor of the exhibition match. Snake and Samus were then teleported back to the Smash Manor, the luxurious mansion that acted as a hotel for the Smash Bros Roster. Snake turned to his side, where Samus was standing. She looked upset about losing.  
"You're pretty good." Snake complimented.  
Samus looked up at the mercenary whom she hadn't paid attention to.  
"_What's that?" _She asked, wanting to know if she heard him right.  
"_I said you're pretty good. You've got a well-rounded fighting style, it uses a combination of strikes, throws, and projectiles. You almost got me back there. I gotta say, you're a strong woman." Snake admitted.  
_"_What is this? Are you trying to flirt with me or something?" _Samus questioned. She wasn't sure what to think about what he had said. She wasn't used to sportsmanship.  
"_Not at all; I'm just saying that was a great fight and that you were very impressive back there."  
_Snake put his hand out for a handshake as a show of respect for his opponent. Samus was hesitant at first, but finally concluded that his compliments were genuine.  
"_Thanks…you were impressive as well. You've earned my respect."_ Samus said as she shook his hand.  
"_Ok Snake… I'm taking you to lunch. Since you won, I'm buying._" She offered.  
"_That won't be necessary. I can pay._" Snake said  
"_You can, but I won't let you._" She remarked humorously.  
"_Ok; you're paying._" Snake submitted, knowing he couldn't convince her otherwise.  
"_So what do you like to eat?_" She asked.  
"_I'll eat anything…seriously_." He answered.  
"_Really? Would you eat that tree frog right there." _She said sarcastically.  
"_Yeah."_  
"_Well then do it." _Samus challenged.  
"_Ok."_  
Snake then proceeded to kill and eat the frog, much to Samus' surprise and slight disgust. He walked back over to Samus after he finished.  
"_See? I told you._" Snake said.  
"_How'd…how'd it taste_?" Samus asked.  
"_Ah…I can't complain. It tasted alright but the aftertaste isn't as good._" Snake answered.  
_"…So…how about some sandwiches?_"


End file.
